<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very unexpected guest by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093326">A very unexpected guest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charity Auctions, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Romance, Unexpected Visitors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne was hosting a charity ball/ Auction for the orphanage in Gotham. Everyone he invited was there, all over the world. It was the talk of every newspaper.</p><p>During the event and unexpected guest appears. Bringing tension inside him.</p><p> "What is she doing here?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Waller/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual charity ball was the talk to the news. Everyone from all overture world came to see what the young socialite had to offer. A fund of 3 million dollars towards the Gotham orphanage in crime alley.</p><p>And was hosted by Bruce Wayne himself.</p><p>He even invited some of his friends over as well.</p><p>Including Clark Kent, since he wanted to make a story for the paper.</p><p>Finally it was time for him to make an announcement for the ball to start. He went on the stage and tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"Thank you for coming to this wonderful event, I've worked hard to makes sure that this party was perfect, and I'm also glad that you all have provided money for the Gotham orphanage, it means a lot to me for you all to express your kindness"</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>"Now, have fun everyone!" he smiled</p><p>Without over the guests went back to what they were doing.</p><p>Just as he was about to head off the stage, he notices someone coming through the entrance.</p><p>"Bruce is that...?" Clark whispered to him</p><p>"No, she doesn't even like these events"</p><p>But there she was right there. Of all places.</p><p>"Why would Waller come to a place like this, she's think these things are boring" Clark said in confusion "I hope it have nothing to do with 'you know what'?"</p><p>" As in you? "</p><p>"Yep, should we kick her out"</p><p>"No, I gave her an invitation,I'm not gonna say no just because she decides to come, now I'll just be like any host and welcome her, you should be worrying about that paper you'll have to do tonight"</p><p>"Okay, but I have a bad feeling about this"</p><p>" you're way more paranoid than I am"he chuckled</p><p>Bruce then formed a smile and went off the stage to present himself to his unexpected guest.</p><p>"Good evening ms Waller, welcome to the event, hopefully you love it"</p><p>"Please Bruce, quit the formal act, it's not working"</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"Well may I offer you a drink or maybe show you were the snacks are"</p><p>"I can get to them myself, how about you worry about someone else before you start to loose your edge"</p><p>Double ouch.</p><p>Sheepishly he chuckled and walked all the way back to where his friend was.</p><p>"Didn't go well huh?" he said</p><p>"Nope"Bruce sighed"But I feel something off going on, why is she here, and why did she come in the first place"</p><p>" Hm, maybe it's the orphans "</p><p>"Maybe, oh well"he shrugged</p><p>For the rest of the event, Bruce didn't talk to Waller at all. In fact he kept his distance, fearing the worst. However the party was success as always and was able to help the orphanage after all.</p><p>But this story wasn't about during the party.</p><p>It was after it.</p><p>When things turned into a complete 180.</p><p>Everyone had left already, and Clark headed home to make his story while Bruce just stayed behind, making sure that the the staff got a very wonderful pay.</p><p>Soon after, only Bruce and Waller were left.</p><p>Now this was just odd now.</p><p>Why is she still here?</p><p>Could've she just go home. Or possibly do something else.</p><p>But she just stayed in here, leaving Bruce confused.</p><p>So after 4 hours he decided to ask.</p><p>" What are you still doing here, the event is over"he said in his normal voice</p><p>"Finally you stopped that act"</p><p>"So that's you were so grouchy earlier?"</p><p>" Could've been anything else Bruce, no"she said sternly"However, if you're wondering, I didn't come here for the party, I always hated these events "</p><p>"Then why did you come?"</p><p>" Easy, I needed to talk to you"</p><p>"About what, is it about Clark?"</p><p>" Not tonight, this has nothing to do with work"</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>" it's more personal, but don't like talking here"</p><p>"I was about to go home, maybe we can talk there"</p><p>Shockingly she smirked.</p><p>"I would gladly like that"</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>At the manor, Bruce had prepared tea for them since Alfred was on vacation for the week. Waller didn't seem to mind and just accepted to tea like any normal person.</p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>" You know Bruce, I am very fond of you"</p><p>"That's shocking"</p><p>"I really mean it, you're intelligence is something I've never seen before"</p><p>"Okay...what is this have to do with anything"</p><p>"I was wondering, maybe we can do something different besides blackmailing each other, and you and the league having to clean up all the messes I made"</p><p>"Oh I remember those"Bruce said looked to the side</p><p>Amanda chuckled a little. She slowly placed her hand in his. The fireplace showing a warm light in the living room they're in.</p><p>"We have have our complications, but in the end we both want something, when our goals are the same as always, right?"</p><p>" I find that... "</p><p>"Sssh, it's okay, you don't have to retaliate, but you're a smart boy aren't you? "She said softly" You know what is going to happen here"</p><p>"But how do I know I can trust you, you're known for trickery"</p><p>"But you're smart enough to know other wise, right?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm not."</p><p>" modest, I like that"</p><p>Now close together they kissed each other. It was short and quick, and they looked into each other eyes once more.</p><p>"Everything has a reason Bruce, and the reason for this is because I want you, if you let me"</p><p>Bruce let out a smirk.</p><p>"Gladly"<br/>***********************************************</p><p>The next morning, Clark head s over to the manor to check on his friend. He was late for a meet he had to do, and wondered what was going on.</p><p>Bruce gave him a key just in case he wanted to visit or for an emergency. He went it the door and slowly opened it. Looking inside to see where he was.</p><p>"Bruce?" he called out"are you in here"</p><p>No answer, so he heads inside.</p><p>There was a broken vase on the floor. Maybe someone d decided to break in, but there was a lot of security in there.</p><p>No one could break in that easily.</p><p>He also noticed two tea cups on the coffee table, and then what it seemed to be Bruce's tie on the floor.</p><p>"I guess he had company" he smirked"I should leave him alone "</p><p>But then he noticed something else.</p><p>A necklace that was near the his bedroom door.</p><p>It looked exactly like waller's from the party.</p><p> "What's her necklace doing here?"</p><p>Then he saw her shoes near the couch, it looked like it was thrown there.</p><p>But Clark couldn't just assume things, so he just let it go and left the manor, hoping that Bruce might tell him what really happened.</p><p>Than the possible idea.</p><p>Just the thought of that gave him some weird feeling in his gut.</p><p>*************************************</p><p>Bruce was just waking up from his slumber, he didn't have any clothes on so he wrapped the cover around him. He looked near the window to see Waller reading a book quietly.</p><p> "You're up early"he chuckled</p><p>"And you woke up late"she responded</p><p>"It's only 7"</p><p>" 7 is late in my books, especially when you have work to do, but since you are a CEO, then you don't have to worry about those things "</p><p> "Well, I should get dressed, and you should head home to you can work"</p><p> "Not today, I'm off for a while, especially after last week's mess"</p><p> "You mean that time you created a monstrosity that nearly destroyed metropolis?" he said"Yeah, I knew that one, Clark was not happy at all that day"</p><p>"And a total waste of money"</p><p>"Well what are you planning on doing then?"</p><p>"Go home, sleep, the usual thing I would do at home"</p><p>Bruce felt a little odd this morning. Guess all of that tension last night had to stay that night, but he did however, enjoyed it.</p><p>even if it was just for the night.</p><p>"Bruce?"</p><p>" Yes? "HE asked</p><p>"I want to visit you here tomorrow"</p><p>" Why? "</p><p>"Because even I don't like getting bored"she smirked</p><p>Bruce just smirked back and said.</p><p>"That can be arranged. "</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The second night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date continues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the watch tower Clark couldn't help but ask Bruce about what happened between him and Waller last night. He wanted to get his story first before he jumped into conclusions that might tick him off.</p><p> "Bruce?"</p><p> " Yes? "He asked"What's going on?"</p><p> " I've been wondering, find anything happen last night after the Event? "</p><p> "Yes, me and Waller talked at my place and we had tea together"</p><p> "But why was her shoes and necklace on the floor when I got there, not to mention your tie and a broken vase, did you two..."</p><p> " Yes, we have, what about it? "</p><p> Clark went red.</p><p> "Oh...I'm just shocked, I thought you two weren't in good terms"</p><p> "She may have have done things that were very questionable, but we both want to do good, and I don't hate Waller, and Waller doesn't hate me, we just have a very strict rule to make sure we don't cross the line, so we are on good terms"</p><p> "I see, how did it feel?"</p><p> " why the hell are you taking me this question? "</p><p> "I'm just curious"he said defensively, putting his hands in front of him"nothing more, in fact, you don't have to tell me"</p><p> "It was alright"</p><p> "How, as in...pleasurable or...weird?"</p><p> " Pleasurable "</p><p> "Ahuh"he nodded"Well, as long as nothing bad is happening then I don't care, and let just hope we don't have to deal with last week's fiasco, I wanted to punch the moon"</p><p> "I'm pretty sure more events will happen, however, Waller is taking a break for a while, so don't expect anything from her"</p><p> "Okay, well, I need to head to work now, see you later"he smiled</p><p>He walked away. Bruce went back on the computer thinking of what he is going to do tonight.</p><p>Waller was going to be there.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>That night, Bruce prepared some dinner and red wine. Including a bouquet of roses and heart shaped chocolates as a present. He didn't try to do anything like his other dates he's been at. Since Waller absolutely hates it when he acts like somethings he's not.</p><p>Suddenly he heard the door bell ring.</p><p>Bruce ran over to the door and opened it. It was Waller, wearing a simple white dress. which gave Bruce a little relief. He didn't wanna do too much.</p><p>He didn't even know if it was really a date.</p><p>Maybe it is...?</p><p>" You have roses for me? "She smirked</p><p>" Yes, I wanted to make it a little...formal "</p><p> "Don't be on edge Bruce, even I prefer roses, but I don't really like chocolate that much"</p><p> "Well I'll just save it for Richard then"he chuckled"So, wanna come in, I made dinner for us"</p><p> "I will gladly do so"</p><p>****************************************</p><p>The two are dinner together with the candles making light for them. They chat about just normal things like passions and what drove them to be what they are. Sometimes they would talk about work but only as for a small hole and a little teasing. Bruce seemed to enjoy himself including Waller as well. </p><p>But as Soon as they are the last of the food, they got up and went over to his bedroom. Bruce closed the door behind and they began to kiss passionately until they fell to the bed. Bruce took all of their clothes off and was the first to insist to do more then what they did last night. Which Waller didn't mind if course.</p><p>The room was filled with grunts and soft moans. It was rough at some points and sometimes it was soft. Both seemed to enjoy it. It was a very lovely experience, and way better than last night.</p><p> "Bruce..." She said</p><p> "Yes?" he said breathlessly</p><p> "I was thinking...Maybe...ah...I can visit you again?"</p><p> " I don't see why not"</p><p> "Perfect, I'll see you next week"she smiled"Now, shall we continue"</p><p> " Yes, we shall"</p><p>******************************************</p><p>It was midnight, they were sitting on The bed close to each other, softly kissing each other in pure bliss, only having a cover to keep them warm. </p><p> "No wonder people find you charming, you're most definitely that"</p><p> "Thank you, I just have that way with people"</p><p> They fell to the bed again, Waller wrapped her legs around him and held him closer to her chest.</p><p> "Round two?" She asked</p><p> "Yes" he responded "And by the way, I've been wanting to go a little rougher tonight"</p><p> "How rough?"</p><p> " Very"he smirked</p><p>Without warning, he thrusted deep inside her, causing her to gasp in shock, but moan in pleasure after it. </p><p> "Lets make it payback for the blackmail"</p><p> " I deserve it, but you owe me something after this"</p><p> "What's that?" He said seductively</p><p> "Meet me at my place tomorrow night, since you know how to break in already"</p><p> " Deal"</p><p>Bruce continued the thrust again, grunting in pure pleasure, while Waller was a moaning mess. They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately. </p><p>Suddenly, Bruce picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom and into the living room couch, where they did it for the rest of the night.</p><p>**************************************************</p><p>The next morning Clark went to check on Bruce again. As soon a he went inside he called out for him, but no one answered.</p><p>But then he saw the two sleeping naked on the couch, and just chuckled, before placing a blanket over them and leaving the manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Break in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waller was in her room getting dressed for bed. She looked at the security cameras one last time to see if anyone was trying to break in.</p><p>Everything was secure.</p><p>Relieved she went into her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>A few hours later...</p><p>It was only 10:15, and Waller started to grow thirsty. So she got out of bed and headed over to the kitchen for a cup of water, But froze when he went over there.</p><p>Bruce was right in front of her, holding a cup of water in his hands.</p><p>"Thirsty"he asked</p><p>" Yes, thank you"she said And took the cup"So, how did you break in this time, I made sure to get better security"</p><p>"Every security protocol has a weakness, so I abuse it"</p><p>"I see, so what brings you to my home, another end of the world situation?"</p><p>" No, remember what you told me yesterday "</p><p>She was confused at first, but then smirked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I guess you remembered"</p><p>"Couldn't give up the chance"he smirked back</p><p>" Well then, let's sit down and talk a little before we begin"</p><p> They sat on in the dinning room chatting about things outside of work.</p><p> "So how is your Kryptonian friend"</p><p> "He's fine, why?"</p><p> " I'm just asking, no attempts to hurt him or anything "</p><p> "I know"</p><p> "Want some music on, it sounds dull in here don't you think"</p><p> "I would love too"</p><p>She went to the record player and turned on some some jazz. Filling the room with his soft and sweet music.</p><p> "So Waller, I've been wondering"</p><p> " about what Bruce? "</p><p> "Our relationship, is this official or just for a time"</p><p> "I would consider it official, don't you think?"</p><p> " I would too"</p><p> "But I get it,I work for place that could threaten you and your friends, I do things that you consider extreme, not to mention that we blackmail each other nearly even month, but I like it, it's keeps us at our place and no one crosses the line"</p><p> Bruce looked at his gloves hands, thinking of what she said. Suddenly her hand touched his.</p><p> "You and I are alike you know"</p><p> "I know you said that two days ago"</p><p> "And I mean every word"</p><p> They kissed each other passionately and went over to the bedroom for the rest of the night. After that Bruce disappeared re same way he came in, but before leaving a note saying.</p><p><em>Would you like to go dancing with me?</em> <em>meet me at rooftop of the bar signal. I'll see you next week. </em></p><p>
  <em>~Bruce</em>
</p><p>"Charming"she smiled</p><p>She placed the note in her drawer and slowly went to sleep, thinking of her lover, and the date he planned next week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>